heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 72
( ) Supporting Characters: * The Voice Adversaries: * Hiram Spiezel * unnamed evil spirit Other Characters: * The Chief * Alton Graham * Markov Locations: * ** , Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle2 = Radio Squad: "The Invisible Bandits" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Emmy Sanders ** Jasper Rawdon ** Lorna Drake ** Sparky Sanders Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle3 = Clip Carson: "The Double-Bar-O Murder" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * | Writer4_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler4_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker4_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle4 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Missing Envoy" | Synopsis4 = ??? * This is the Sergeant Carey's final appearance in More Fun Comics. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Detective Sergeant Carey | Writer5_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Quick: "Mystery of the Murder Maestro" | Synopsis5 = Members of the Tin Pan Alley Club are targeted for murder by the Murder Maestro. After the first two murders Johnny Quick begins investigating. He prevents two more murders, then begins to suspect that one of the club members is the killer. Johnny plans a trap for Harry Thorpe, the blind member of the club. That night Thorpe sees a fake bomb planted by Johnny. After he puts out the fuse, Johnny surprises him, having deduced that Thorpe was able to see only in the dark. Thorpe is exposed as the murderer and arrested. * Harry Thorpe apparently has the exact same extremely rare vision problem as Charles McNider. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Murder Maestro (Harry Thorpe) Other Characters: * Happy Rogers and Carl Carlton (murder victims) * Clive Taylor and his wife * Rollo Martin, Hugo Humbolt, and Danny Smith (members of the Tin Pan Alley Club) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Cliff Young | Inker6_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle6 = Captain Desmo: "The Hook" | Synopsis6 = ??? * This is Captain Desmo's final appearance in More Fun Comics. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Captain Desmo | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Fred Ray | Inker7_1 = Fred Ray | StoryTitle7 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "Ring of Thieves" | Synopsis7 = ??? * This is the Sergeant O'Malley's final appearance in More Fun Comics. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley | Editor8_1 = | Writer8_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler8_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker8_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle8 = Doctor Fate: "The Forger" | Synopsis8 = Fingers Beaumont, a master forger, begins a scheme to steal money from farmers by intercepting their bank statements. When Inza's grandparents are victimized she calls Doctor Fate for help. Doctor Fate finds the crooks, but they use gas on him. His lungs are vulnerable, so he is knocked out. The crooks then try to dump his body, but when they take him outside he revives. Doctor Fate then goes after the crooks again. This time he is successful in apprehending them. * This is the first issue where Dr. Fate does not wear the Helmet of Nabu. He begins wearing a half-mask, and does not have access to the full bevy of his mystical powers. Diverging from the previous occult-related themes, the Dr. Fate stories adopt a more traditional super-hero style from this point forward. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Fingers Beaumont Other Characters: * Inza's Grandmother * Inza's Grandfather Locations: * :* Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Private Pete" by Henry Boltinoff :* "Nose For News" by Clem Gordon (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #72 index entry }}